The Long Road Home
by Phoenix07
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO MEETING SYDNEY O'CONNER This is what happened after the hiests. The guys learn what is a long road home when Sydney takes them back to where she grew up and they learn to make it their new home. no Dom, Letty, or Mia
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everybody I really like how this new stories just coming together in my Head. A big shout out Happy Birthday HermioneandMarcus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any fast and furious character. I only own Sydney, Ryder, and Gabby. So don't sue me.**

"Leon we need to get them out of here," Ryder said as they came back from the cafeteria. "Cause they could end up doing time if we don't get them out of L.A."

"Where can we go?" Leon asked as they passed the nurse's station.

"My grandparents place in Texas. We need to get their shit shipped out there before we take them though. That's what we should be doing right now." Ryder said pulling out his phone. "Damn I should have known he was my brother, plus he was a cop." he said falling into a chair outside of Vince and Sydney's hospital room. "Damn I should have known. My fuckin' father was a cop."

"Have you seen Gabby since they brought Jesse in?" Leon asked as they saw someone coming down the hall, "Oh shit," Leon said as Brian walked up.

"How are they?" he asked looking down at his older brother.

"Why are you here? You going to arrest them?" Ryder asked glaring at his little brother.

"No I told the cops that Tran did this to them. They don't suspect them for the hijacking and anyways no driver's have reported in to a near hijacking. How are they doing?" Brian asked his hands in his pocket as he looked at Ryder.

"Sydney's gonna be okay and no harm was done to the baby. She'll have her arm in a sling for a few weeks then she'll be good as new. Vince on the other hand's in pretty bad shape, he lost a lot of blood. Right now the doctor said he's got about ten percent use of his right arm and he isn't sure he'll gain full use of it back maybe about ninety percent. The bullet in his side surprisly didn't do to muck damage nothing life threatening. He's going to be really sore for a long while." Ryder said as Leon laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll have a hell of a lot of physical therapy even to get ninety percent use of his arm back." Leon finished for him as the nurse stepped out of the room.

"It's alright for you to go in there now just page the nurses station if you need anything." she said giving them a kind smile before heading back down the hall.

"I'll go in and see her then I have to get out of here if I don't want my ass in jail." Brian said holding the door open for Ryder and Leon.

"What did you do?" Ryder asked him as they walked into the room.

"SWAT and L.A.P.D stormed my apartment about ten minutes ago. I gave Dom the key's to the supra." he said walking over to Sydney's bed. "Hey girl you feel any better?" he asked taking note in her heavily bandaged left shoulder.

"Better," she said as he took her right hand in his and squeezed it. "Sorry about hitting you that one time you were kinda asking for it." Sydney said a shit eating gin on her face.

"That's why I didn't hit you I shoved you but I didn't mean to that hard but I found out your husband would do anything for you I swear my jaw is still sore from that hit." he said rubbing his jaw. "I'm gonna have to disappear for a while the cops are after me. You guys head to Gran's. Take care of that baby, I'll try to come back to see him or her after it's born." Brian said kissing her forehead then looked at Ryder and Leon. Take care of them. I like Vince he's good for her," he said then leaned forward and whispered in Leon's ear. "Take care of him he deserves it." he said then pulled away and left the room. Suddenly the news report came on and there was a police sketch of Brian with WANTED across the top.

"Shit he's defiantly in trouble." Ryder said as they heard a commotion in the hallway. They looked out into the hall and saw security running for the elevator. "Check the parking lot outside." Ryder said and Leon ran to the window. "Look for a red firebird." Ryder said remembering the keys Brian had in his hands.

"There's a firebird leaving the parking lot," Leon said as he watched security search the parking lot.

"Can't believe he's still got that car." Ryder said. "I'm surprised." He said pulling his phone back out. "Stay with these two I'm going to call Gran." he said leaving the room.

"Why the hell does my mouth feel like I ate sand," came a hoarse voice on the other side of the room.

"God bro don't ever do something as crazy as that ever again." Leon said hurrying to Vince's side.

"Don't worry I don't want to hurt this bad ever again." he said hoarsely as Leon poured him a glass of water and put one of the straws that the nurse's had left on the rolling table.

"Here drink this but not too fast." Leon said holding the glass up to him and watched as Vince closed his eyes as he took a slow but deep drink.

"Thanks bro," he said sounding a little better. He looked over at Sydney. "How are you feeling baby you alright?" he asked her as Leon raise his bed up a little.

"Yeah me and the baby are fine," She said just as a nurse came in with Ryder.

"Mrs. Harrington we figured you would like to get out of bed for a little bit so your doctor has allowed you a wheelchair." The nurse said pushing one into the room. "Thought you might like to sit beside your husbands bed." The nurse said unhooking the equipment Sydney was hooked up to. "Young man will you help your sister up and into the chair?" The nurse asked Ryder.

"Yes ma'm," he said picking Sydney up in his arms. He gently set her down in the wheelchair as the nurse set the I.V. bag on the pole on the back of the wheelchair. Then she pushed Sydney over to Vince's bed.

"I'll leave you four to talk if you need anything just page the nurse's station." she said then left the room.

"How did that happen?" Vince asked looking at her bandaged left shoulder.

"Distracting the driver while he was shooting at you. I guess I pissed him off when I shot his window out and he shot back and I didn't duck fast enough." she said taking the hand of his uninjured arm and squeezed it.

"How long we going to be stuck in here?" Vince asked as he messed with the tape that held the blood transfusion needle in his arm.

"Sydney probably a day or two you might be in here a week till your doctor will release you," Ryder said as a nurse brought in two meal trays.

"Can I mention something not meaning to offend anyone?" she asked the nurse and the nurse nodded to her. "Ma'm before I even look at what you brought us. I hate hospital food." she said as the nurse moved a table in front of the wheelchair and set the tray on it.

"Non taken dear I kind of hate the food as well." the nurse said.

"Hey I'm going to see if I can find Gabby and see how bad Jesse is." Ryder said as he left the room again.

"What happen to Jesse?" Vince asked dropping the fork he had just picked up.

"Tran found him when he showed back up at the fort. He got shot a few times, we haven't heard a word since he was sent to surgery after they brought him here." Leon said as Sydney poked at her food with her fork.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of meat?" she asked poking at it again.

"It's what they call meatloaf," Leon said as he watched Vince eat it. "That's just disgusting." he said gagging.

"It doesn't taste that bad," Vince said putting more in his mouth.

"Leon you forgot he's got a cast iron stomach," Sydney said tasting the other things on her tray carefully.

"Yeah you have to have one if you grew up eating Mia's cooking I've been eating her cooking since I was sixteen. Thank god for Letty paying for her to take cooking lessons." Vince said starting on the other stuff on his tray.

"Jesse's out of surgery and doing okay their keeping him in I.C.U for a day then their going to move him up to this room tomorrow." Ryder said coming back into the room looking wore out already and it was only lunchtime.

"Thank god," Leon said dropping into a chair his head in his hands. "We need to get out of L.A." Leon said looking up running his hands through his hair.

"As soon as they are well enough to travel cause it's going to be a day and half drive to get to Texas." Ryder said looking at Vince and Sydney. "I need to make plans and get most of the vehicles hauled out there." Ryder said getting up again and heading for the hall.

"Does he look older?" Sydney asked Leon as she watched her brother leave the room.

"He's stressed out right now can you blame him though." Leon said looking at both Sydney and Vince.

"I just don't want him getting sick again. Make sure he take's care of himself while were in here," Sydney said looking back down at her food.

**Author's Note: Why did Ryder get so sick before the next chapter you will find out more about the oldest O'Conner's past. You know the drill Read and Review please I might give you a cookie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks to all of you that reviewed the first chapter. I really enjoy hearing what you think about my writing. I've been really busy but I made it a point to get you a update as soon as I was able to. So here it is I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vince, Leon, or Jesse. But the other's I do own.**_

**Chapter 2**

"I just don't want him getting sick again. Make sure he takes care of himself while were in here?" Sydney said looking back down at her food.

"What's wrong with him?" Leon asked worried about what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Two things about Ryder is one he gets stressed out he gets really bad migraines he won't eat and if he eats he throws it back up. They'd get so bad that he'd get them twice a day. The other is Ryder was born with a heart murmur." Sydney said.

"What's a heart murmur?" Vince asked as he set his fork down.

"It's a hole in your heart." Leon said. "Right Syd." Leon said looking at his sister-in-law.

"Right Le it's good you know about it because when he gets even a cold it effects the heart murmur and hits him harder than a cold hits anyone of us." Sydney said rubbing her arm.

"And he's lived with it since he was born?" Vince asked again as he started understanding why his brother-in-law was so sick the month before.

"Yeah but he's used to it that's why he avoided you when you had that cold," Sydney said before Ryder came back into the room closing his phone.

"They're bringing a truck by and Le you and me have to go to the loft and load up the vehicles for them. I'm going to make the trip with the driver's to Gran's and then drive my truck back. We won't load Le's car and your truck and Gabby can drive it to Dallas." Ryder said checking the time on his phone.

"We need to take them to the Mud Bogs when they get to feeling better." Sydney said a shit eating grin on her face.

"What in the hell is the Mudbogs?" Vince asked looking at his wife.

"Besides races in Dallas there's a place where everybody hangs out and shows how tough their trucks are and that's one of the reason's I have my truck." Sydney said as Gabby came into the room.

"Hey me and Le are heading out to load the vehicles you three going to behave while I make the run to Dallas and back?" Ryder asked Vince, Sydney, and Gabby.

"Yes sir," both Gabby and Sydney said at the same time which got Leon laughing.

"Hey I can't go anywhere," Vince said motioning to his arm strapped to his chest covered in bandages. "So I won't be getting in trouble." he said.

"That's never stopped you before on getting in trouble." Leon said as they were leaving the room.

"You know he does have a point about you still getting into trouble when your injured," Sydney said.

"The same would go for you," Vince said returning her smirk with one of his own.

**A week later:**

"Finally were getting out of here," Vince said as Sydney helped him pull the shirt on over his head.

"Yeah and we got a long drive to Dallas," Sydney said helping him get his arm back into the brace and sling that the doctor had ordered him to wear.

"I just want to get out of L.A." Jesse said from where Gabby was helping him get dressed.

"Let's hope Leon and Ryder didn't break anything when they packed the stuff up." Sydney said as she tied Vince's boots.

"We didn't break anything. The guitar's and amps are in the back of my truck. Gabby is driving your truck and Jesse and the dogs are riding with her Leon's on his own in his Skyline and you two are with me." Ryder said coming into the room with Leon.

"She even puts a scratch on my truck, she's got a ass kicking coming from me." Sydney said looking at her little sister.

"I know. I know." Gabby said as she tied Jesse's shoes for him as the doctor came in.

"Okay your sign out papers are at the nurses station. After you finish that you can go." The doctor said filling out prescriptions for a strong pain medication for Vince and Jesse and a slight pain reliever for Sydney, so it won't harm the baby.

"You guys ready to go?" Ryder asked as he gathered up the duffel bags.

"Yes I'm ready to get out of here," Vince said standing up, he held his good arm against the stitched wound in his side cause it still hurt.

"Lean on me and it won't hurt as bad," Sydney said getting under his arm.

"Want help Jess?" Gabby asked as she got under his arm and they headed out of the hospital room. They went to the nurses station and signed their release forms and Sydney gave them the address to the hospital in Dallas, were they will get checkups and Vince will get his physical therapy so their medical files could get transferred there.

"Let's get out of here" Sydney said as they headed for the elevators to go down to the first floor. They finally made it outside where the three vehicles and two dogs were waiting. "Ryder I love your truck but it's a pain in the ass to get into." She said opening the front passenger side door of the four door Dodge truck.

"Hold on a second," Ryder said putting the duffel bags in the floorboard behind his seat. Then walked back around as Vine was climbing into the back seat. Ryder picked up Sydney and lifted her up into the truck setting her in the seat, "That better now?" he asked her as he pulled the seatbelt out for her.

"Yes thanks big brother," she said fastening the seatbelt as Ryder shut her and Vince's doors and then goes around and climbs into the driver's seat starting up the truck.

"I grabbed your cd case out of the music stuff we had packed it's in the the floor under the middle seat." Ryder said and reaching under the middle seat to pull out Sydney's cd case and hands it to her. "Here you go get your music playing." he said as she started flipping through the cd's.

"How about Nickleback?" she asked as she pulled the cd out of it's pocket and slipped it into the cd player and soon If Everyone Cared came out over the speakers.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

[Chorus:]  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

[Chorus x2]

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

[Chorus]

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

After the song ended Ryder looked over at Sydney and found her asleep against the door her head resting against a pillow he glanced back and found Vince sprawled out on the backseat asleep a pillow resting under his head as well. Ryder smiled as he picked up the cb mic. "Hey little sister how your passenger's doing back there?" he asked over the mic.

"Both the dogs and Jesse are fast asleep. What about your's?" Gabby asked him.

"There both out and all it took was one Nickleback song." Ryder said as they continued on the highway.

**That evening around nine pm**

"We need to stop there's no way I'm driving all night." Ryder said to Leon and Gabby over the cb as he began searching for a motel that had a vacancy sign. He glanced over and saw that Sydney was asleep again and he could hear Vince snoring in the back. Ryder fought back a yawn as he finally spotted a vacancy sign flashing in the distance. "Found a motel follow me." Ryder said as he pulled off the road and into the parking lot of the motel. He got out and headed into the office.

"Sir can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked him as she looked up from writing something down in some book.

"Yes ma'm I need three rooms for just tonight." Ryder said pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Sorry sir but we only have two rooms available both have two queens in each room." the woman said and Ryder thought about it for a second.

"We''ll take the rooms and your sign said pets are allowed right?" he asked her as he pulled out his credit card.

"Yes but you have to pay a pet deposit per pet and list what breed your pet is." The woman said placing a form on the counter for Ryder to fill out. Ryder quickly filled out the form then paid for the deposit and the rooms with his credit card and the woman gave him two sets of keys. "Your rooms are 20 and 21 on the other side." she said with a smile as Ryder left the little bell ringing over the door.

"So what rooms do we got?" Leon asked as he got off his car where he had been siting waiting for Ryder to come back out.

"20 and 21 that's all they had left." Ryder said holding up a set of keys in his boyfriends face.

"Well put Jesse and Gabby in the room with Sydney and Vince and put the dogs with us." Leon said leaning up and giving Ryder a kiss then he took the keys from him.

"Let's go get the sleepy heads to bed." Ryder said going to his truck and climbed in starting it and pulled around the back of the motel where their rooms where. "Sydney, Vince wake up we're stopping for the night." he said waking them up, as he got out and grabbed the duffle bags out and went and unlocked the door to the room Vince, Sydney, Gabby, and Jesse were staying in.

"Where are we at?" Sydney asked as she helped Vince out of the truck.

"Tucson, Arizona." Ryder said as they came into the room. "Your rooming with Jesse and Gabby they only had two rooms left. Me and Le got the dogs in our room," Ryder said as Sydney set Vince on the bed.

"Gladly because they're going to be bouncing off the wall cause they have slept all day." Gabby said bringing her and Jesse's duffel bags in.

"As soon as my head hits the pillow I won't be waking up till I've at least had seven hours of sleep." Ryder said yawning as he leaned against the wall.

"Same here," Vince said falling back on the bed as Sydney was pulling his boots off.

"Were going to bed guys see you in the morning," Leon said dragging a half asleep Ryder out of the room and shut the door behind them. Leon unlocked the door to their room as Ryder got the dogs and locked up all the vehicles. Leon let the dogs into the room and Ryder came in carrying his duffel ba and closed the door.

"Damn it's been a rough day," Ryder said dropping his bag on the floor and sat down on the bed his fingers massaging his temples.

"Getting a headache baby?" Leon asked looking up from untying his shoes. He saw the stress lines on Ryder's face. He kicked his boots off and crawled up on the bed behind Ryder and sneaked his hand up the back of Ryder's shirts starting to massage the skin with his hands.

"Awww that feels good," Ryder said arching his back so Leon could make his way up his back to rub the sore tight muscles.

"Raise your arms," Leon said as he pushed the t-shirt up higher and Le pushed the shirt up and pulled it off over his head. Then he ran his hands over Ryder's shoulders and down his chest as Leon nipped at the back of Ryder's neck his hands then went up into Ryder's hair and Leon gently massaged his scalp. "That feeling any better?" Leon asked as he nipped at Ryder's ear.

"Much better the headache's gone," Ryder said as his eyes closed as Leon continued the massage therapy he was giving.

"Let's get you relaxed enough that you can get a good night sleep." Leon said rubbing Ryder's shoulder he leaned down and kissed each of the wings of the hawk wing tattoos that were on his back. "Let's get some sleep," he said climbing out from behind Ryder and quickly shedded his jeans and t shirt while Ryder pulled off his jeans. Ryder pulled the covers back and he climbed into the bed quickly followed by Leon who laid halfway on him. "Night baby," Le said snuggling into his shoulder.

"Night Le Le," Ryder said kissing the top of his head and pulled him tight against his side and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's note: hope you enjoyed the chapter I think I did pretty good on it since I was sick so I had plenty of time on my hand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note****: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while I'm just getting really stacked with finals coming up and the lack of Internet at home I upload the stories over at my dad's office because wireless runs throughout the office. So that's what I spend my hour before classes when I'm able to. Here's Chapter 3 I really had fun writing this chapter and hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and Furious but I do own this story line **

**The next morning**

"Come on you two get up we got to get on the road," Gabby yelled as she beat on Ryder and Leon's motel door.

"Unless you want that door shoved up your ass little sister, I suggest you quite beating on the door." Ryder yelled from inside the room over the sound of the dogs barking. "Devil, Storm shut up!" he commanded the dogs and they became silent.

Suddenly the door opened and Leon stuck his head out. "Give us about five minutes we both need to grab a shower," he said before he shut the door in their face.

"I don't think he had any clothes on." Gabby said a disgusted look on her face which caused Sydney and Vince to laugh.

"Yep most likely he didn't have any on." Vince said after he finished laughing. "He never did like wearing clothes when he was little," he informed them. "I remember getting called to the school when he was eighteen cause somebody decided to streak during a pep rally." he said looking at Jesse who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey it wasn't my idea he got dared by one of the football jocks." Jesse said laughing." I was just the one manning the camcorder." he said grinning.

"Don't remind me the principal made me watch his performance and then she suspended him for two weeks." Vince said taking his sunglasses off and sticking them in the collar of his tank top.

"Ain't as bad as what Brian did his sophomore year," Sydney said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"You mean the night of your graduation? I thought mom was going to kill him." Gabby said.

"Wait a second you didn't graduate the same year as your twin?" Jesse asked looking at Sydney with a confused look.

"Yeah I graduated when I was sixteen. I'm the smart one, Brian was the one struggling to get by." Sydney said as the door to Leon and Ryder's room finally opened. "Finally I was wondering if we were going have to tear the door down." Sydney said.

"The question is what have you been doing to keep yourselves entertained?" Ryder asked as he unlocked the door to his truck.

"Talking about Leon and Brian's love for streaking." Sydney said which caused Ryder to turn around and give Leon a look.

"What I was eighteen and I got dared by some dumb ass jock," Leon said struggling not to laugh. "I got fifty bucks out of the deal."

"Plus two weeks suspension," Vince said putting his in the floorboard behind Ryder's seat. "And you also got grounded as well remember." Vince said.

"Let's end this little argument and go find some breakfast before a hormonal pregnant sister kicks my ass." Ryder said climbing into the truck. Sydney climbed in with Vince's help then he climbed into the backseat.

**Two hours later**

"Hey when you unloaded the vehicles did you check the back shed?" Sydney asked Ryder as she munched on a cookie.

"Yes and both our cars are in the shed covered with tarps. Doesn't look like anybodies been in the house, all the furnitures still covered and there was a really good layer of dust everywhere. Your allergies are going to be killing you as we air the house out." Ryder said swiping a cookie from her.

"So we're staying in your parents house?" Vince asked as he leaned forward propping his good arm on the seat his injured one had been re strapped to his chest with the brace and the sling.

"It's Ryder's, mom and dad put him as owner of it in their will. So we kept it as a place to get away from the crazy world and I wouldn't let him sale it anyways." Sydney said turning around and gave Vince a kiss.

"Yeah she threatened to kill me in my sleep if I sold the house." Ryder said laughing at the expression that appeared on Vince's face. "You want me to go get the horse's from Gran's barn and bring them back over, while ya'll clean up the house?" Ryder asked her.

"Sure but your going to have to put Gabby to work on getting their stall's ready. We still got the eight?" Sydney asked him as she handed Vince the cookie he was trying to sneak out of the bag.

"Most of them. Knight and Champ died last year, but we got three yearling's out of the four mare's. Rebel's the sire of two of them, Para's colt and Dixie's filly. Gramp's got the papers on them and they still need names," Ryder said.

"Who's the mare and sire of the other one?" Sydney asked closing the cookie bag.

"The mare is Sun dance and Champ was the sire." Ryder said as a smile came onto his face. Champ had been his horse at least he had something of Champs since he was gone.

"Colt or filly and what are you going to name it?" Sydney asked him knowing how her brother felt about losing his buddy.

"A colt and I'm thinking about naming him Legacy and registering him as Champs Legacy," Ryder said taking a drink from his bottle of .

"That sounds good." Sydney said taking a sip of her Nestle ice tea.

**Six hours later:**

"Damn it feels good being back in the hometown." Sydney said as they pulled onto the road that lead to the ranch. The archway over the road showed The Rocking O Ranch.

"Okay this is the Rocking O so what is the ranch's name at your gran's?" Vince asked as they pulled up to a two storied ranch house.

"It's called the Rocking O Branch, Gran and Gramp offered to take care of the cattle and our horses when we decided to leave Texas," Ryder said as he shut off the truck and got out.

"We have to order food for both the horses and cattle within the week and get the cattle moved over here sometime by the end of the week." Sydney said getting out followed by Vince.

"Think you'll be up to getting on a horse by the end of the week?" Ryder asked her as he walked up the front porch steps and unlocked the door.

"Yeah my shoulder will be better by this weekend," she said going up the steps. "Has gran said anything about Kota?" she ashed him as she sat down in one of the porch chairs.

"She said she see's him every once and a while and when she calls for him he doesn't come." Ryder said sticking his head out of the window he had just opened.

Sydney stood up and waled over to the railing as Gabby, Jesse, and Leon came up onto the porch. She let out a shrill whistle by sticking two finger's to her lips. "Kota come on boy." She hollered out suddenly something moved at the edge of the woods in the distance. "Kota come come boy." That something started running towards the house.

"What is that?" Leon asked as he watched the thing get closer to the house.

"You might want to move and Sydney sit your ass down we don't need what usually happens to happen now." Ryder said and Sydney sat down on the porch.

"Is that a dog?" Vince asked as it got closer and they saw how big it was.

"Kinda he's actually a wolf," Gabby said pulling Jesse back as the dog ran up the steps heading for Sydney.

"He wn't hurt her." Ryder told Vince seeing the panicked look on his face when Gabby mentioned that Kota was a wolf. "He's her pet," he said reassuring his brother-in-law.

The dog launched his self at Sydney placing his huge paws on her shoulder and started licking her face. "Hey baby boy did you miss me," she asked laughing as he licked her face over. "Calm down I'm back and I'm never leaving you again." She said wrapping her arms around the wolf's neck as he continued licking her.

"How do you have a wolf as a pet?" Jesse asked confused at what he was seeing.

"She found him in the woods when she was about seventeen he was half starved and near dead, he was about the size of a football. She brought him home which really pissed dad off, because he said she should have left him out there to die. But she nursed him back to health and he became her faithful companion. She cried the day she left him because he most likely wouldn't survive Miami so she turned him loose in the woods." Ryder said smiling as he watched his sister and Kota.

"Wow," Vince said as he watched the wolf roll over on his back in between his wife's legs his feet in the air and tail wagging as she scratched his stomach. He bent down beside her and held his hand out for Kota to sniff, who sniffed it cautiously then licked it.

"Cool," Jesse said coming over and then did the same thing Vince did and after Kota licked him he started scratching him behind the ears.

Suddenly Kota went still and quickly rolled over to where he was laying on his stomach and he sniffed Sydney's belly bump, then he gently nuzzled his head against it. "He knows there's a baby in there." Sydney said as she saw the confused look on Vince's face. She rubbed Kota's back as he continued nuzzling the baby bump.

"He'll be protective of the baby when it's born you know." Ryder said sitting down in a chair beside Sydney and started rubbing Kota's back as well.

"Most likely and he'll be more protective of me as well." Sydney said as Kota gave her on final lick before he sat back on his haunches and Gabby helped her stand up as the Storm and Devil came over to investigate Kota. "Okay let's start airing out the house then we can start unpacking boxes," she said heading into the house followed by Vince and Ryder.

The boxes were all piled in the living room not leaving much space to move. "I'll take the boxes labeled kitchen into the kitchen." Ryder said knowing if he volunteered first he wouldn't be assigned a task to do.

"Leon grab a broom and start sweeping the dust out after uncovering all the furniture. Gabby start carrying the boxes upstairs. Put mine and Vince's stuff in mom and dad's old room, your stuff in my old room, Jesse's in your old room, Leon can have Brian's old room, and Ryder's stuff goes in his old room." Sydney said starting to open more windows. Jesse you and Vince sit down until we get the rooms cleaned up then you can lay down and take a nap." Sydney said opening one of the boxes labeled livingroom.

**An hour later:**

"Finally," Syndey said falling onto the couch beside Vince, her t-shirt had dirt smudges on it. "Done I never thought there was that much dust and dirt in this house," she said before she sneezed.

"You want your allergy medicine now or later?" Ryder asked coming in from the kitchen shaking a pill bottle.

"Sure bring me a bottle of water," she said laying her head on Vince's good shoulder as Ryder went back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and he came back handing her the water and her allergy medicine. "Thanks," she said downing one of the pills with a gulp of water.

"Why don't you and Vince go lay down for a little bit. I 'll get Gabby out to the barn to fix the stalls for the horses then I'll go get them," Ryder said before glancing over at Leon who was laying on his back on the floor the broom abandoned beside him. "You need a nap too Le Le?" He asked leaning over him.

"Might need one in a little bit," Leon said opening his eye's to look up at Ryder who had a smirk on his face.

They heard foot steps and looked towards the stairs and found Gabby coming back from getting Jesse to take a nap and she had changed into her mucking boots, a old t-shirt and jeans. "Get out to the barn and get the stalls ready," Ryder told her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"How many stalls do I need to fix?" she asked getting her black cowboy hat off the hat hook by the door.

"Nine we lost two of the stallions, Champ and Knight, but we got three yearling's. Fix Champs stall because I'm putting his colt in it." Ryder said getting up and grabbed his keys off the coffee table. "You guys going to head upstairs?" he asked Sydney and Vince.

"In a little bit," Sydney said looking in the cubbyhole in the coffee table and pulled out a photo album. "Dang it's been a while since I looked at these," She said also finding her yearbooks in there as well as Ryder's, Gabby's, and Brian's yearbooks. "Remember when you asked me if I would recognize Brian if I ever saw him and I told you probably not cause I don't even look the same six years ago." She said showing him a picture of a girl that wore glasses and had darker blonde hair. "That's me when I was nineteen I got contacts, and spent all day in the sun." she said.

"You still look cute the glasses give you a sophisticated look just like your reading glass do." he said pulling her onto his lap. "Your beautiful and I don't care how you used to look because that doesn't matter to me I love you for who you are." Vince said looking into her eyes.

"And what am I?" Sydney asked wrapping her arms around his neck after Leon decided to give them some time alone.

"Your my wife, my lover, my best friend, and the mother of my unborn child," he said wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you forever my Spitfire." He said pulling her into a deep kiss.

"How about we go upstairs and I'll give you a massage." she whispered in his ear before standing up and looking down at him.

"You really hung around Letty too much. But I'm loving the suggestion." Vince said slowly standing up, wincing when the stitches pulled a little.

"Let's get you upstairs before you hurt yourself." Sydney said and they headed for the stairs to go rest.

**Author's note:**** I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I had fun writing it so you guys know what to do Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh my god guys I'm so sorry for the delay in this story. I've just been swamped with so much stuff lately. But I worked really hard for the past two day's to get a chapter together for you guys. I promise there won't be another delay this long again without any notice of it so here's your chapter guys enjoy and you know the drill. ****Read and Review.**

**Friday **

Sydney and Gabby did some shopping for the boys while they waited for Vince and Jesse to get out of physical therapy. "Hey sis you think Jesse would like this?" she asked holding up a black and gray camo hoody.

"Naw not his style he's more into the hoodies with skulls, bones, and cars." Sydney said looking through some hoodies that were Vince's size. She found a few that she knew he would like and put them with the other stuff in the cart. "Hey we got to go pick the boys up in thirty minutes let's go grab them some boots and check out."

"Okay let's go," Gabby said putting two hoodies she had found that Jesse might like.

**Saturday morning**

Rise and shine sleepy heads we have work to do," Ryder yelled beating on Vince and Sydney's bedroom door.

"We're up asshole," Vince said chunking his boots at the door to shut his brother-in-law up.

"Dress in warm clothes cause it misting out," Ryder yelled through the door before heading to wake others up. Sydney rolled over throwing the covers off as she headed to the bathroom to use it. She then came back out heading to the closet.

Vince watched her from where he was still curled up in the bed not wanting to leave the warmth. He watched her pull on a pair of jeans that still fit, then she pulled on a long sleeve t-shirt that had some motocross designed on it. "Is he joking about it being cold?" Vince asked her as she pulled on a hoody.

"Nope when it rains here in the fall it usually is cold so dress warm," she said grabbing a denim jacket from a hanger before grabbing a black stetson off the shelf. She walked over to his side f the bed and looked down at him." Get up he'll be back but this time to drag your ass out of bed." she said bending down to give him a kiss and felt his hand go under her shirt and hoody to rub her belly where their baby was.

"Okay I'm getting up." he said after he finished rubbing her belly. He threw the covers back and wrapped his arms around her waist, he was finally able to move his arm some thanks to the physical therapy he had been going to but it was still weak. He kissed her before he went to use the bathroom.

She went over to the closet to grab her boots and a box off of the shelf. "I got you some boots they're waterproof so they will keep your feet warmer and drier than your other boots," she said setting the box on their bed as he came out of the bathroom. She then went back into the closet and grabbed some jeans and a long sleeve shirt for him plus a hoody and one of the new jackets she had bought for him. "Ryder will have a extra hat you can wear," she said before leaving him to get dressed. She went downstairs hearing bacon being cooked. She set down on the bottom step and pulled on a pair of socks then her boots. She got up heading into the kitchen where Gabby was cooking breakfast. "Where's Ryder ," she asked setting her hat and denim jacket on the table.

"He's getting the four wheelers ready for Jesse, Leon, and Vince. They needed oil and gas in them,: she said stirring up a bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Yeah Jesse and Vince don't need to be on a horse with them both hurt and I don't trust Leon on a horse right now not to get hurt." Sydney said.

"True." Gaby said putting the bacon on a plate then started cooking the eggs.

"Hey when are you going to head back to school?" Syd asked chewing on a piece of bacon.

"I'm not. I'm gonna take my course's online," she said stirring the eggs. "So I can help out around here," she said putting salt and pepper in the eggs.

"Suddenly they heard footsteps as Leon Jesse and Vince came downstairs all dressed in the hoody's and jackets she had got them along with the boots. "Morning Leon said heading for the coffeemaker.

"Morning baby," Jesse said kissing Gabby's cheek before grabing a piece of bacon to munch on while she finished breakfast.

Vince went and waited for Leon to finish pouring a cup of coffee before he poured hisself a cup. He took a sip as the back door opened and Ryder came in letting the dogs in as well. "Close that door it's freezing," Vince said sitting down at the bar shivering. Ryder shut the door with his boot before he pulled his jacket off. "Baby have you took your vitamins this morning?" Vince asked her as she set a plate of eggs and bacon infront of him.

"Yeah I took them when I was in the bathroom," she said fixing herself a plate and Leon handed her a glass of milk. "Thanks Le," she said going and sitting beside Vince at the bar.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Rebel's saddled up for you sis." Ryder said as she came out on the porch.

"Thanks Ryder," she said as Vince came out with a extra jacket on as well as some gloves and a black cowboy hat "Try to keep Leon from goofing off and killing Jesse" she told Vince as she pulled on some leather work gloves. She gave him a kiss before stepping off the porch. "Don't get in front of the herd and be careful," she told him heading over to where Ryder was standing beside her horse.

Vince walked over to where Jesse was on the four wheeler behind Leon, the kid looked scared to death. "Don't try to give the kid a heart attack bro," he said before climbing on the Timberwolf four wheeler and started it. The only way he was able to use his injured arm was because of the brace that reached from his shoulder to his wrist. He pulled the four wheeler over to where Sydney was being helped up onto horse by Ryder. She grabbed the reins and started Rebel off by walking him around, while waiting for Gabby and Ryder to mount up.

**An hour later:**

They finally got the herd across the creek. Leon and Jesse were on the right side of the herd and Vince was on the left. Gabby, Ryder, and Sydney bringing up the rear making sure a cow or calf didn't make a break for it, Kota worked his way around the herd nipping at their heels keeping them together. Suddenly a calf broke broke away from the group and Syney went after it blocking it's escaped matching each step the calf took finally driving the calf back into the herd. "Want me to run ahead and get the gate opened?" Sydney asked pulling Rebel over to where Ryder was on Sundance the paint mare.

"Sure watch the slick spots I don't want Rebel going down with you on him." Ryder said keeping his attention on a heifer that kept trying to make a break from the herd.

"Rebel's the best in the mud, I know he won't go down," she told him before kicking the blood red mustang stallion into a gallop for the first pasture were the herd was going to be kept. The mustang was able to keep his footing better than any quarter horse could. They reached the gate and Sydney quickly unhooked the latch then pushed the gate open. The bull was the first one in the pasture bellowing at the horse and rider at the gate. Rebel stomped his feet and snorted at the bull. Suddenly the bull turned and made a run for the four wheeler that Leon and Jesse were on. " Ryder the bull!" she yelled and saw Gabby kick her black gelding Rampage into a gallop for the bull, managing to make it to the bull before the bull made it to Leon and Jesse. Gabby pulled Rampage into a rear in front of the bull, hooves kicking out at the bull causing the bull to back up. A roped landed around his horns and Ryder tightened his hold on the lasso backing Sundance up pulling the mad bull towards the gate were the rest of the herd was in the pasture.

"Damn that's as close to death as I want to be for a while," Leon said after Sydney shut the gate to the pasture. "That animal's crazy," He said running his hands through his hair.

"Poor Leon's been traumatized by a bull," she said trying hard not to laugh at the look on Leon's face.

**That night**

That was interesting today to see what you grew up doing," Vince said as he watched Sydney change into her sleep clothes.

"Yeah it was pretty fun to do something that I haven't four in a long time," she said pulling the pj pants on then pulled on one of Vince's old work shirts before heading over to the bed. As she was pulling the covers back to climb into bed there was a knock on the bedroom door. "It's unlocked," she said sitting down on the bed.

Ryder stuck his head in a sheepish grin on his face. "Where's that Nyquil that you got yesterday?" He asked and Sydney got up and went to get it out of the bathroom cabinet.

"What's wrong your not getting sick are you?" she asked him a hand reaching for his forehead.

"No Leon's got a head cold from being outside all day." Ryder said as Vince let out a snort of laughter from were he was laying under the cover.

"That figures the boy never did listen to a word he was told," Vince said chuckling as Sydney handed Ryder the medicine and Ryder bidded them goodnight.

"Now it's time to get some sleep," Sydney said turning the lights out, leaving a lamp on by the bed as she climbed in under the covers. She reached over flipping the lamp off then curled up against Vince's side as his arm wrapped around her waist holding her tight. She heard the sound of Storm, Devil, and Kota settling down on the giant dog bed in the corner of the room. "Night baby," she said kissing Vince before she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Night Spitfire," he said pulling her tight and closed his eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll update as soon as possible but you guys got to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter because I had really fun writing it. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fast and furious I just own the O'Conners.**

**Chapter 5**

Vince woke the next morning to discover that Sydney's side of the bed was empty and he suddenly heard coughing coming from down the hall. He got up pulling on a pair of sweatpants and went to investigate. He saw Sydney leaned against the door frame of Leon's room. Vince walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his hands on her stomach. "Doctor said he has tonsillitis and is going to need to have his tonsils removed." she said resting her head against his chest.

"Which means he's going to be in the hospital for a day or so. Wait a second tonsillitis is a virus how did he catch it?" Vince asked as he rubbed her belly.

"He went over to Taylor my cousin's house with Ryder the other day Taylor's little boys had it." she said closing her eyes as she relaxed due to Vince rubbing her stomach.

"How are you feeling today baby?" he asked kissing the top of her head. His hand running over her stomach It had grown some in the past two weeks.

"My skin itches and I'm hungry," She said opening her eyes and glancing at Leon's sleeping form. "Ryder's got a cold, he's been coughing all morning." she said looking up at him.

"How bad is it?" Vince asked worried about his brother-in-law.

"The doctor gave him a shot before he left to help him breathe better. Dr. Morris has dealt with us when we were kids. He knows how bad Ryder can get with just a common cold." Sydney said closing Leon's bedroom door halfway before she went to Ryder's door. "I'm going to check on him then I'll be downstairs." she said as Vince headed downstairs to start breakfast. He got to the kitchen as Gabby was coming through the back door with the dogs and Kota.

"Morning Vince," she said as she closed the door and then took her jacket and boots off. "Just finished feeding the horses and put hay out for the herd," she said to Sydney when she came into the kitchen.

"Good now get to the study and get online to get your lessons done for the day." Sydney said sitting down at the bar as Vince started heating up a frying pan.

"What you got a craving for baby?" he asked her leaning against the bar.

"Chocolate chip pacakes with strawberry syrup." She said a grin on her face.

"Okay chocolate ship pancakes with strawberry syrup coming right up," Vince said finding the batter and chocolate chips.

**Two hours later:**

Vince and Sydney were on the couch relaxing and watching a movie the dogs were asleep on the floor and Kota was curled up in the old leather recliner asleep. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. "Coming." Sydney said climbing off the couch and went and answered the door. She opened it to find her grandmother Maria O'Conner. "Hey Gran didn't know you were coming over," she said letting the older woman in.

"I told your brother I'd be by sometime this weekend, he must have forgotten. Hello Vincent," she said coming into the living room seeing Vince on the couch his arm in the sling he used just for around the house.

"Hello Maria nice to see you again," he said standing up and hugged his grandmother-in-law.

"Looks like your healing up pretty well. Why is it so quite in here?" She asked looking around the living room.

"Leon and Ryder are upstairs in bed sick. Gabby's doing her on-line class's in the study and Jesse's helping her." Sydney said as she headed for the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink Gran?" She asked going to the refrigerator.

"If you have any sweet tea that would be excellent." Maria said sitting down at the table, while Sydney poured two glasses of sweet tea and grabbed a bottle of water for herself.

"Here," she said setting a glass of tea in front of her grandmother and a glass in front of her husband, before sitting down beside him at the table. "So Gran what brought you over here today?" Sydney asked taking a drink of water.

"Was coming by to see if you guys are coming to the Rancher's picnic next Saturday?" she asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Damn it's been along time since I've been to one of those get together." Sydney said as they heard footsteps coming from the study, then Jesse and Gabby came into the kitchen.

"Hey Gran I didn't know you were coming by," Gabby said as she walked over and hugged her grandmother then joined Jesse at the bar.

"Hello Gabriella, Jesse. How are you two kids doing today?" she asked them.

"Okay Jesse's been helping me with my on-line class's," she said grabbing a apple out of the fruit basket.

"Enjoying being back in your childhood home?" Maria asked her youngest granddaughter when she got up and grabbed a can of coke.

"Yeah I never knew I'd miss being home," Gabby said opening her can of coke before grabbing one for Jesse. She glanced over at her sister seeing her rub her stomach. "You okay Syd?" she asked her.

"Yeah I think. Just a slight cramp," she said which caused Vince to turn to her a worried look on his face.

"You should go upstairs and lay down baby," Vince said touching her face.

"I think I'll head back to the house I got to fix lunch for your grandfather," Maria said standing up and walked over to where she stood beside Sydney. "Listen to your husband and go upstairs and lay down take a bottle of water with you. Your most likely stressed." she said before hugging her. "Gabriella will you walk with me to the door," she asked and Gabby followed Maria out.

"Come on baby let's get you upstairs and get you comfortable." Vince said standing up holding his uninjured arm out to her. She took it and stood swayed slightly. "Easy baby," he said pulling her to his side as they made their way to the stairs. They made it upstairs to their room and Sydney changed into some basketball shorts and a tank top before climbing into the bed. Vince laid down beside her and pulled her against his chest running his hand up and down her back in a gentle massage.

"It's too quite to go to sleep.' Sydney said looking up at his face.

"Think you could go to sleep if I played you some music?" Vince asked her sitting up.

"That rubbing starting to work," she said and Vince laid back down beside her, as she yawned and snuggled closer to him closing her eyes.

"Rest baby," he whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead then rested his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep as well.

From the door Ryder smiled before he closed the door softly heading back down the hall to his room coughing into his fist.

**Author's Note: There's chapter Five I hoped you liked it I loved writing the ending and please Review I just might have a chapter ready when I come back from spring break March 29th.**


	6. POLL TIME

Okay people its been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been really busy going back and forth from my mothers to my fathers and also looking for a job as well so I have a little poll for you guys cause I love you so much I'm going to let ya'll vote so go to my profile and cast your votes i'll give you two weeks and if you have any funny suggestions just leave me a review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay guys I've been working on a couple of my other fanfic's trying to get them caught up plus just been really busy and finally found time sorry for the long wait you did the voting for this chapter hope you like . I hope you enjoy this chapter I put a lot of work into it to get it right so please read and review. It always helps me write better to know what my readers think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the O'Connor's and a few other people.**

Sydney rolled over snuggling into Vince's arm when she opened her eyes to look at the digital clock on the nightstand. It showed nine o'clock. "Oh shit baby wake up you got physical therapy in a hour and a half." Sydney said throwing the covers back and climbing out of bed as Vince rolled over to climb out as well.

"Damn the weekend was too short I was just starting to enjoy the peace and quiet." Vince mumbled before he headed for the bathroom.

Sydney walked over to the window and looked out over the land the cattle were in the pasture grazing and she saw the horses in the corral Gabby was putting out blocks of hay for them. She smiled as one of the yearling's started bucking and kicking. "Damn never knew I'd miss this place," she said to herself.

"Yeah you seem right at home here," Vince said coming out of the bathroom he walked over to where Sydney was standing. "When is your next doctors appointment scheduled." he asked his arms wrapping around her waist resting his hands on her stomach.

"Today after your physical therapy." Sydney said leaning back against his chest hearing his heartbeat.

"You know your the most precious thing in my life right now you and our unborn child," Vince said lightly kissing the side of her neck as he ran his hands over her slightly curved stomach. "If something were to happen to either one of you I don't know what I would do," he said nuzzling her neck as there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come it." Vince said looking over his shoulder and saw Jesse poke his head into the room.

"Breakfast is ready if you two are hungry," Jesse said before closing the door he thought of something else. "Ryder wants to know where that small dry erase board is?" Jesse asked Sydney as they turned away from the window.

"Yeah there should be one in the office why does he need one?" she asked the blonde.

"Leon's vocal glands are swollen and he can't talk so Ryder is looking for a dry erase board so he can communicate with us." Jesse said.

"Check the file cabinet in the office you'll find the markers in the top drawer of the desk," Sydney said before Jesse closed the door to go in search of the items.

"That might be a relief my brother not being able to talk for awhile," Vince said looking down at Sydney.

"Come on Leon's not that bad about talking a lot, not much," Sydney said before she started laughing. "Okay he runs his mouth a little too much. But he is your brother," she said touching his face. "Come on let's get dressed and head down for breakfast then to the hospital." she said heading for the closet. Were she pulled on some running pants and a t-shirt the shirt a little tight around her stomach.

"He has his moments," Vince said as they headed for the door to go grab a quick breakfast before heading to the hospital. They made their way down to the stairs to the kitchen finding Leon sitting at the table with the dry erase board "Hey Le can you do an impression of a mime for me?" Vince asked him and received the middle finger from Leon.

"Stop teasing him he might get smart enough to throw the board at you." she said and a grin appeared on Leon's face as he wrote something on the board when he finished he held it up _'HAHA' _ is what it said and Sydney shook her head as she headed into the livingroom knowing her brother was already on the couch under a mess of blankets in front of the t.v.

"Hey sis," Ryder said as she sat down on the arm of the couch by his head looking down at him.

"You feeling any better," she asked placing a hand against his forehead checking for a fever and not finding one.

"Yeah a little, heads not pounding as much as it was yesterday, Leon's got his appointment at the doctor today right?" Ryder asked coughing into his hand.

"Yeah there gonna see if they can fit him in today to get to his tonsils removed." She said running her hand through Ryders bangs. "And I need to cut your hair tonight," she said.

"It's okay for right now, Kinda like it long," Ryder said as his eyes turned back to the show he was watching on t.v.

"Hey come eat something babe were fixen to have to go," Vince called from the kitchen and Sydney got up from her spot and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast.

**Two hours later:**

"How was physical therapy today baby," Sydney asked Vince as he came out of the physical therapy room looking tired.

"Tiring but im getting more strength in my arm." he said wrapping his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Let's get to your doctors appointment." Vince said as they made their way to the elevator to go up two floor. "So we'll get to find out if its a boy or girl today right?" he asked her as the elevator moved up.

"Yeah we'll most likely find out this appointment." she said as the elevator dinged on their floor. "Then afterwards we need to go see if Leon's doing okay with his doctor's appointment." Sydney said as they went up to the nurses station. "I'm here for my montly appointment with Dr. Greene." Sydney said to the nurse. "Sydney Harrington," she informed the nurse as she looked through the schedule.

"Yes Mrs. Harrington go right to room 108 and Dr. Greene will be with you shortly." The nurse said.

"Thank you," she said and Vince and her headed to the room. She climbed up onto the high bed and sat on the edge Vince stood beside her. "You excited?" she asked him.

"Yeah I am," he said pulling her into a hug. The door finally opened and Dr. Greene walked in.

"Well Mr. And Mrs. Harrington its a pleasure to meet you I've looked over your file from L.A. So this is only the second time you've come in for a check up am I correct.? "he asked.

"Yes sir." Sydney said clenching the sides of the table.

"Okay if you'll lay back and lift your shirt up a little and push the top of you pants down some well check on this baby." he told her and Vince helped Sydney scoot back and she laid down. Dr. Greene pulled out a stethoscope as she did what he told her to do. He placed it against her belly listening for the baby's heartbeat. "Hmmm," he said a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Vince asked worried that something was wrong with the baby.

"We're fixen to find out," Dr. Greene said pulling out a tube of the gel squirting it onto Sydney's belly. He turned on the ultrasound machine and got the little prob and ran it over her belly. "Ah heres a surprise. The reason for the loud heartbeat is because your pregnant with twins." Dr. Greene said looking up at Sydney and Vince who's jaws were dropped.

"But it only showed one when I found out." Sydney said looking at the screen.

"Well one of the babies must have been hiding behind the other. Oh heres a good pic, do you want to know what gender they are?" he asked Sydney who looked up at Vince who was holding her hand.

"Sure, this is amazing twins I'm gonna be the father of twins." Vince said a goofy smile appearing on his face.

"Well Mrs. Harrington your having one of each a girl and a boy, congratulations." Dr, Greene said printing off a picture for them of the twins. "Everything looks good no problems and their developing healthy." Dr. Greene said turning off the machine and handing Sydney a few papertowels to clean off her belly. "I'm done with you just stop at the desk and schedule your next appointment with the receptionist." he said as Vince helped Sydney up off the bed.

"Thank you Dr. Greene this really a surprise." Sydney said as Vince hugged her.

"Your welcome now take care of yourself and no straining or stress." he said as they walked out into the hall he said his goodbyes as he headed of to his next patient.

"Wow twins a boy and a girl this is amazing," Vince said looking down at her the smile still on his face. "I love you Spitfire," he said leaning down and kissing her.

"I love you to Coyote now lets go let one oof the uncles in on the big surprise." she said as they walked down the hall hand in hand to the elevator after making another appiontment and headed for the floor where Leon was.

**AN: YAY I love how this is going to turn out. Review and tell me what you think hope you liked it. The next chapter will be everyone finding out and Leon getting his tonsils removed.**


End file.
